


Digimon: The Bonds we Forged

by Super_Half_Saiyan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Half_Saiyan/pseuds/Super_Half_Saiyan
Summary: Joey Doss had just gotten his 20th Anniversary Vpet , he didn't realized what this actually meant for him.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested to post my story on here so...Yeah, here it is. Hope you all enjoy!

Seraphimon stood on the balcony that lead out of his personal chambers, staring up at the night sky, his hidden eyes took in the Digital World's familiar constellations, his ten wings fluttering as his thoughts filtered through his mind. Despite the peacefulness of it all, he was in a solemn mood. Aquilamon, his messenger to those outside of The Holy Kingdom, came back earlier in the day with grave news.

The Demon Lords were becoming more aggressive in their attacks. Before, the Holy Army was able to drive the enemies back and keep them at bay, a few miles out from the Dark Area. Now, the war was spreading day by day and he knew he had to put his last resort in effect. He didn't want to, he wanted to continue to put confidence with his army and allies, but he feared that it wouldn't be enough.

This was all thanks to the appearance of the D-Reaper, a being who the Demon Lords allied themselves with.

With the Knights scattered, weakened or turned back into Digi-eggs, the last resort is the only thing he knew to do now, to hopefully beat their enemies once and for all.

His musings got interrupted as the sound of footsteps coming up behind him caught his attention. He remained relaxed, knowing just who it was. He waited for the other to step up and stand beside him before he finally spoke.

"You should be resting."

"So should you." came a matter-of-fact reply.

"With such grave news, I doubt I will ever have a restful sleep." Seraphimon looked over at Ophanimon, putting a hand on the metal slab that made the top of the railing. "I put our last resort into effect. The chosen will be here within a few days."

Ophanimon bowed her head slightly, a small frown touching her lips. "You're sure that the ones who will be picked will be the Chosen?"

"Yes, I have the utmost faith in the Digital World's will and in our King. Those who are picked will be the Chosen. Have faith."

"You know I always have faith, Seraphimon. I just worry."

"I know, I do as well." Seraphimon looked up at the twinkling stars, a comfortable silence befalling on them.

* * *

In the real world, across the United states, five children were opening their Christmas presents at various times depending on the timezone. Each and every one of them got a variation of the VPet, the Pendulum or the Digimon Accel. Each of those devices' screens shimmered with ones and zeroes when the children thanked the gift giver. None of them realized what kind of adventure they were about to have in just a few day's time.


	2. It Begins

Joey Doss _(Age 15)_ stared at his red Vpet with a grin as he sat on his bed, his short, light brown hair was messy and ruffled from a good night's sleep. His light blue eyes stared at the group of black pixels that were moving across the small screen, occasionally opening its mouth when it got to either side of the screen. Finally, a few days after Christmas, he was finally able to play with his Vpet.

His room was full of Digimon media. There two a few posters from the movies, mainly **Digimon: The Movie** and the Japanese posters for the first Digimon Adventure OVA, **Digimon: Our War Game** and **Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!** He also had some of the Digivices that came out for some of the anime and, on his dresser were the Digimon Adventure Crest Collection.

To say that Joey was obsessed was a complete understatement. Digimon was his special interest ever since he was a kid. It was one of the things that always made him feel better when he was feeling down or when he's on the verge of a meltdown.

"I think I'm gonna call you...Kuro!" Joey declared and. As if it was timed perfectly, the pixelated Digimon seemed to do its usual mouth opening twice. Joey's grin widened. "I knew you'd like it!"

"Joey!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. "Brian's here!"

Joey perked up before scrambling off of the bed and quickly changed into a black t-shirt, a short-sleeve military green button up, a pair of military green cargo pants and a pair of black and green shoes. He quickly hooked his Vpet on a belt loop before slipping up a pair of black goggles, adjusting them when he looked in the mirror before bolting out of his room and down the stairs.

When he got to the living room, he could see Brian standing there, talking to Joey's father. Brian was a year older than him, standing at the same height as him, 5'6". Brian had dark brown hair that came down to his shoulders and reddish eyes. He wore his usual light blue shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white and blue shoes.

"Hey, Joey." smiled Brian when the older caught sight of him. "You ready to go to the park? I hear there's gonna be a pretty awesome snowball fight."

Joey couldn't help but grin, nodding before he got his heavy jacket on, hugging and bidding his parents goodbye. Then, he followed Brian outside and the two began to make their way down the sidewalk, Joey unclipping his Vpet and shoving it in front of Brian's face.

"Look what I got! His name's Kuro."

"Awesome." Brian chuckled before he took something out of his pocket and held his hand out. In the palm of his hand set a Pendulum Progress. It was black and grey with yellow buttons and on the screen was a Nyaromon. "Meet Arty."

"Wow...you must have started it right before me. Kuro hadn't digivolved yet-" Joey was cut off by a series of beeps coming from his Vpet. He looked at the black group of pixels that had changed into a new outline with two, small pixels that represented the eyes. "Okay....nevermind."

Brian only chuckled slightly, shaking his head before putting his Pendulum Progress back into his pocket and continued to walk with the younger. The two had been best friends since they were younger, practically when they were five and six. Brian became Joey's older brother of sorts, always protecting the younger from bullies, helping Joey with his speech here and there when Joey needed it and so on.

Without Brian, Joey doubted that he would have come as far as he did in terms of socially. Sure he can be awkward at times and he tended to talk about his special interests more than what would be acceptable, but he wouldn't be as confident as he was now without his best friend.

They made it to the park and the snowball fight was well on its way. Kids, both the same age as the two and younger, were scooping up handfuls of snow, packing it into a tight ball before launching it at another, either hitting their target or completely missing them. Some had a small wall of snow built haphazardly so they could hide behind it and return fire.

Joey didn't join in as he didn't get dressed for rolling around in the snow and get pelted by snowballs. Instead, he sat down on the bench that was cleared of snow, Brian sitting down next to him and simply watched as the 'carnage' happened.

"What line are you going to go with?" Brian questioned the other after a moment of silence.

"Probably the Agumon-Greymon-Metalgreymon line." Joey answered. "I haven't looked at the Mega of that line yet. I didn't want to spoil myself."

Brian chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Same here actually. It's more exciting that way."

Joey rubbed his thumb over the brick-like pattern that covered the VPet as he continued to watch the other kids play, eyes a snowball once it was thrown until it hit its target before doing the same to another snowball, then another.

Pretty soon, he lost track of time as he watched as the fight continued until at least two hours passed and all the kids were up and leaving, going to their parents or went on their way with friends.

Once everyone had left the park, he was about to get up when he heard a series of beeps coming from his Vpet. Kuro was doing the animation he usually does when he had successfully done a round of training. There was no icon that signified that though, which made no sense. He looked over at Brian who also had a confused expression on his face.

"Brian?"

"My Pendulum Progress is acting up."

"So is my Vpet. What do you think- What the-?!"

A bright light game from the screens, engulfing the two. The last thing Joey remembered seeing was going down the tunnel of colors.

Everything went black a second later.


	3. The Holy Kingdom

"Joey," a childish voice cut through the haze of unconsciousness. "Joey, hey, wake up."

Joey groaned when he felt a weight settled on his stomach and something poking his cheek. He half-halfheartedly tried to smack away the offending the away from his cheek before he was slowly opening his eyes. He squinted when the sun glared into his eyes with vengeance. He was sure that it was cloudy with a chance of snow before the bright light overtook him.

He noticed that he was somehow...way too warm. Like it was the summer, which could not be right. He also noticed that he didn't have his heavy jacket on, which really can't be right.

Once his eyes adjusted, he could see a blue sky above him with white fluffy clouds that rolled passed him. He stared in confusion for a moment, slowly blinking before he heard the same voice from before talking again.

"About time! I was beginning to worry!"

Joey lifted his head and, sitting on his stomach, smiling at him with wide, red eyes...was very clearly a Koromon. It took Joey a minute to realize what he was seeing and once he did, he bolted upwards, making the Koromon fall do the ground. The Digimon didn't seem to mind, though, as if he was expecting Joey to react like that.

"What- where am I?! Where's Brian and who..." Joey trailed off, trying to slow his heart down from it's rapid pace.

"It's me!" Koromon chirped, bouncing slightly in place. "Kuro!"

"Ku...ro...?" Joey blinked before noting that he still had his Vpet in his hand and he quickly looked at the screen. It was blank and no matter what buttons he pressed, it would not power up.

"Yeah, your partner. You're in the Digital World!" Kuro started to bound away before stopping and looking back at Joey. "Come on, I'll lead you to your friend."

Joey stared at the bouncing head before he started to walk after the Koromon, his thoughts going a mile a minute now. How did he get here? Why was he here?

He shook his head and continued to follow Kuro until he noticed someone standing in the distance, holding something. He squinted, trying to get a clear look at who it was. It took him a minute to realize that it was, in fact, Brian who was standing there, also without his heavy coat.

"Brian!" Joey called out, catching the other's attention. When Brian turned around, he could see a Nyaromon in his arms, peering over at Joey and Kuro.

"Joey! Thank goodness you weren't far." sighed Brian as Joey and and Kuro stopped in front of him. "You too, huh?"

"Looks like it." Joey quickly caught Kuro when his partner jumped into his arms. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure." Brian frowned as he looked about before squinting at the horizon. "You see that?"

Joey followed his friend's line of sight and, at first, he didn't see what Brian was talking about. He was about to say as such until he finally saw it and he didn't know what else to even say other than it looked like a fairly large bird that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as it came closer and closer.

The two humans stumbled back when the bird landed a few feet away from them, tucking its wings against its side. The head of the bird was white with two horns pointed forward and a single red tipped feather standing up on the top of its head. its neck was brown and the feathers on the rest of its body was a crimson red. Joey had to admit, this...large bird looked very familiar to him.

"You must be the last two humans we've been waiting for." The bird stated, causing the two humans to stare in disbelief.

"Waiting for us?" Brian questioned with a frown.

"Yes. All your answers will be answered shortly. Ah, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Aquilamon, the messenger of the Holy Kingdom at your service. Now, if you can climb up on my back." Aquilamon lowered himself down and began to wait patiently.

"Brian..." Joey whispered as he eyed the bird Digimon, tightening his hold on Kuro. "Maybe we should go...I mean, if a place has a name like Holy Kingdom..."

He could see Brian give him a look before sighing and made his way to Aquilamon helped Joey onto the Digimon's back before settling behind the other.

"Get ready to hold on." Aquilamon advised as he straightened up and fanned out his wings and, with a bounding leap and a flap of his wings, they were in the air, souring above the grassy plains that they had woken up in.

Joey clung onto the Digimon and Kuro while Brian made sure to have an arm wrapped around his waist for added security for him.

Joey couldn't help but watch a the plains streaked by below them and slowly turned into a forest. When he looked back up again, he could see something large in the distance and as they got close and closer, he realized what it was.

A palace. A large palace that seemed to be fashioned after those in old children story books he had read when he was younger.

Aquilamon landed within the walls that surrounded the palace and leaned down so the four could slip off of his back.

Once the humans and their partners were off of his back, Aquilamon nodded to them before taking off and flying to the highest peak of the palace and perched there, cleaning his wing.

"Welcome to Angelic Palace!" chirped a young voice, making Joey blink and look down on the ground. Standing in front of he and Brian was very clearly a Tokomon. 

"Um...thanks?" Joey shifted, not really knowing what to say.

"If you would follow me, I can take you to Lord Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon." Without giving the humans much time to say anything, the little Tokomon turned and began to run to the entrance of the palace. Joey and Brian shared a look before following the In-Training Digimon, taking in the beautiful marble that the large building was made out of.

They could see other Holy type Digimon going about the large rooms, some looking over at the humans curiously and whispering among themselves.

Tokomon stopped in front of a pair of large double doors before knocking on one door with his entire body and walked off to the side just as the double doors opened.

Brian nudged Joey forward and, with a deep breath, Joey walked inside with Brian following him.

There was a red carpet that was going from the door to a platform that had two Angel Digimon and three other humans with their own partners standing there, waiting.

"Welcome." rumbled a deep, soothing voice that belonged to Seraphimon, making the other humans turned towards them. 

The first person Joey noticed was a boy his age with black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a short sleeved grey shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans and black and grey shoes. In his arms was what looked like a round furred ball with a tail and a metal helmet with two pointed horns that looked like ears.

The second was a girl who seemed to be a year or so younger than the boy, he and Brian was. She green eyes and blond hair that was in a ponytail and she wore a baby blue sundress that went a few inches past her knees and she wore a pair of white and blue shoes. She also had a brown feathered Digimon in her arms.

The final person was clearly the eldest and intimidating. She looked to be around eighteen and was taller than the other kids in the room. She had steel grey eyes and long, thick, curly and black hair that went down to her lower back. She wore a obviously over-sized short-sleeved button up with a pastel tank top underneath as well as blue denim jeans and a pair of black steel-toed boots. Beside her was a Tsunomon who was looking at them cautiously.

"Come, come." Seraphimon motioned the two over. It took them a moment before the made their way over to the others. "Now, introductions. I am Seraphimon, Lord of the Holy Kingdom and this is Ophanimon, the Lady of the Kingdom."

"I'm Brian Anderson. This is my Nyaromon, Arty." Brian introduced first before looking at Joey.

"I'm...Joey Doss." Mumbled Joey. "This is my Koromon...Kuro..." 

He heard a feminine, childish snort coming from the youngest but he just glanced over at her and said nothing.

"I'm Carly Mor!"She chirped happily. "This is my Pinamon, Nyx!"

"Zachary Williams." nodded the black-haired boy. "But you guys can call me Zeek. This is my Caprimon, Helic."

"And I'm Anette Torrero but call me Annie." The oldest stated in an accent Joey couldn't quite place. "This here is my buddy, Tsunomon called Belli."

One by one, Their partners hopped down from their human's hold and gathered, sniffing at each other, getting familiar with one another.

"So," Brian cleared his throat before looking up at the two holy Digimon, the rest of the humans following suit. "Why are we here and why us?"

"The Digital Word is in danger." Ophanimon spoke this time, her voice soft and motherly. 

"By who?"

"The Seven Demon Lords."


	4. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little on the short side, didn't know what else to put in this.

"Our world is being threatened by the Demon Lords and a being called the D-Reaper." Seraphimon began. "We don't know where this being came from. We do know that it's similar to the King of the Digital World, King Yggdrasil. It and the Demon Lords have joined forces and they had grown far stronger than what we had anticipated. Villages and Cities have been decimated by their armies and countless Digimon have been either reverted back into eggs and taken to become new soldiers for their armies or just completely deleted. The Royal Knights had did their best to fight against them, but ultimately the knights were defeated."

"Can't they just...rest up and come back?" asked Brian.

"I wish it was the simple. The Knights are scattered and badly injured or turned back into digi-eggs."

"Can't those injuries heal?"

"Not if its crippling."

"Isn't there a Knight that can still fight?" Joey asked this time.

"One, Craniamon. He is stationed at the Server Tree but will venture out to protect those in need."

"Okay...so why are we here?" Zeek spoke up.

"We need your help."

"And...how exactly are we suppose to help? We're just teenagers- kids!"

"The Digital World chose all of you for reasons I don't even know. It has hardly been wrong before. Ah, before I go any further, hold up your Vpets."

The humans exchanged glanced before doing as they were told. Seraphimon and Ophanimon waved their hands in union, making the devices glow a different colored light. Joey's was red, Brian's was blue, Zeek's was yellow, Carly's was green and Annie's was purple.

When the glow faded, they all looked and, to their surprise, their devices had changed drastically.

Now, they were like a black cell phone but but more bulky and the screen was small and towards the top while there was six buttons below them. Each kid's buttons mirrored the color of their glow earlier.

"What are these?" asked Carly.

"They are your Digivices." Ophanimon answered this time. "They will be your link to your partner from now on."

"Joey...I feel funny." chirped Kuro as he bounded over to Joey, the other partners doing the same. Then, one by one, a egg made out of data suddenly came around them one by one, both of different colors that were akin to their partner's Digivices.

"Koromon digivolve to... **BlackAgumon!"**

Nyaromon digivolve to... **Bearmon!"**

Pinamon digivolve to... **Falcomon!"**

"Caprimon digivolve to... **Hagarumon!"**

"Tsunomon digivolve to... **Psychemon!"**

Joey's jaw dropped as, instead of a Koromon still standing in front of him, it was a BlackAgumon with black leather belts on his hands. 

"Woah..."

"Ah, much better." smiled Arty as he looked over himself before looking up at Brian. Joey glanced over to the others and noticed that the Falcomon was green and brown instead of black and purple and Carly was hugging the poor Digimon for dear life.

A Psychemon, who was really just a purple version of Gabumon, was sitting next to Annie. A Hagarumon was just floating next to Zeek, letting the human boy inspect him.

"Ah, right on time." Seraphimon spoke up again, making the kids look at him. "We'll explain what your Digivices can do later. For now, We need to teach out about the Digital World. "

"We never signed up for this." Brian stated with a frown. 

"We know. We truly did not want it to come to this but we have no choice. We need our chosen to help fight with us and they're all of you."

"What all do we need to know?" Joey stated before his friend could say anymore. "Please."

Ophanimon smiled slightly before she took over. "The Digital World is comprised up of areas. To the East we have The Forest of Beginnings, to the South East we have The Net Plains and so on. All of the areas have one Digimon that is what we call a Guardian Digimon. It protects a specific area and everything in it. The Demon Lord's army have expanded outwards from the surrounding areas from the Dark Area where they live. They are getting closer to closer to here and the Digimon that lives around the Holy Kingdom is slowly loosing hope. If we do not stop the Demon Lords and the D-Reaper..."

"There's a chance everything will just get destroyed." Kuro finished, making the two Holy Digimon nod.

Joey and Kuro looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at up the two Holy Digimon. "Count us in."

"Joey!" Brian snapped. "We are not-"

"Brian," Joey cut his friend off. "Think about it, once they are done with this world, who knows if they will target ours next? I'm not going to wait around for that to happen."

"...He has a point." Zeek stated and Helic nodded in agreement.

"Strategically, it does make sense to stop the enemy at its source." Nyx added from Carly's grip.

"I hate to agree...but..." Belli glanced between Brian and Joey. 

"Looks like it's settled." Annie spoke up this time. "We're gonna be helping this world."

Joey heard Brian let out a huff and, truth be told, Joey knew where his best friend was coming from, he did. But he can't just ignore what he felt was right. He had to do this, to help the Digimon that needs help.

"Fine." Brian mumbled and Arty could only look at his partner with concern.

"Now then, we will teach you about the Digivices and you may stay the night and began your journey tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Joey stated as he lifted his hand and setting it on Kuro's head, running his fingers along the black scales.

"Alright," Seraphimon cleared his throat. "Now, you see those six buttons on your Digivices, the top right..."


End file.
